


Something Had Changed

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, dom Felix, more self indulgent shit, next time i want to write sylvain as a bottom, sylvain jose gautier always asks for consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: "Maybe my tastes have changed a bit."





	Something Had Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This one, again, is for my guardian angel @Natendo_art! She constantly draws me scenes from my fics and! I! Love! Her! I'm glad the rest of the fandom can join us in our sin LMAO.

The weekend had finally come for students at Garreg Mach. It was a beautifully chilly evening during the Ethereal Moon, with small specks of twinkling stars appearing in the dark purple and pink sky.  
Two guards approached Sylvain Gautier just outside the dining hall with smirks on their faces.

  
"Care to join us for a bit of a prowl in town, Sylvain?" One of them laughed, eyes trailing off after a pair of young women walking down the road that leads to the village square.

  
Sylvain resisted the urge to roll his eyes, faking a smile and shaking his head instead as he threw his arms up. "Not tonight fellas. Even the insatiable Sylvain needs a break from the love sometimes, y'know?"  
The men laughed and walked away after the women, leaving Sylvain alone outside. The redhead sighed and leaned back against the cold stone wall. What was wrong with him? On any other night, he'd have been the one asking the guards if they wanted to go out and stir up trouble in the village. He'd probably already have a few girls in mind to fool around with too.

  
But tonight, and to be honest, for months now, something had changed.

  
"If you stand out in this cold, you'll get sick. If you're sick, I won't be able to knock you to the dirt in the training grounds without feeling bad."

  
Sylvain tried to hide how excited he was that Felix Fraldarius walking up to him on his right. There he was. There was the insane problem that had wracked his thoughts as of late.

  
"Aww Fe, you'd feel bad for going all out on me?" He crossed his arms and smirked at the other.

  
"You wish I'd go all out on you, Gautier," Felix replied, the dark look in his eyes sending a tingle down Sylvain's spine and down to the pit of his stomach. When a goofy smile inadvertently broke through, Felix groaned and turned around to lead them into the dining hall.

  
"What's on the agenda for tonight, pal? I know you wouldn't want to join me for a drink," Sylvain winked as they sat down at the end of a long table to enjoy their supper.

  
"Certainly not in town. Not with a gaggle of harlots falling all over you and begging you to return to their quarters."

  
Sylvain dropped the smile and looked at Felix, who had cast his gaze downward. Those words had been icier than Felix's normal bouts of annoyance at Sylvain. His raven-haired friend was clenching the utensils in his hand and trying to hide that but was failing.

  
"Being around women at all sounds pretty terrible tonight," Sylvain replied quietly, mindlessly swirling around the soup in front of him. It was Felix's turn to look up in shock.

  
"You haven't been on your usual antics lately. I've noticed." Felix unclenched his hands and continued eating as nothing had happened.

  
"My mind has been... elsewhere," admitted Sylvain, his mind trailing off to evenings spent with Felix in the training grounds, hours spent soaking in the bathhouse on opposite sides of the tub when no one was around. "I haven't been able to focus on girls at all."

  
Felix scoffed. "How are you even living?" Again, more ice and venom in words that would normally be spat out in annoyance. Sylvain shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn't rightly tell Felix to his face that it was he Sylvain wanted to chase.

  
"Maybe my tastes have changed a bit."

  
Sylvain spoke the words, but they still came from the very depths of his soul; he almost wondered if he'd said them out loud. His suspicions were confirmed with the wild, incredulous look on Felix's face.

  
"We definitely need to drink. You're out of your damn mind."

  
***

  
Felix had been hell-bent on drinking with Sylvain, but when they passed the training grounds, he couldn't help but challenge the other to a quick spar. What better way than to take out his frustrations about his friend's sexual frivolity than beating him to the ground in a fight?

  
Felix stretched while Sylvain threw a few practice lances at targets. With every soft grunt that came from him, Felix twitched slightly and felt a longing sensation in his chest. These feelings, although powerful, made him angry. For years he had watched Sylvain chase women and succeed in his endeavors. Felix had never looked at a girl for more than a moment, but Sylvain...

  
The redhead's toned shoulders could be seen underneath his plain white shirt. They flexed and tensed with every launch of the lance, and that strain burst out of Sylvain in an array of powerful noises and groans. When he successfully landed a hit in the middle of a target, a deep growl of celebration poured out of Sylvain. He was amped. He was ready.

  
"I may be better with my lance, but I'll take you on with a sword," he declared to Felix, taking one off a nearby rack and stretching a bit more. Felix was glad it was getting a bit darker so the other man could not see his cheeks and ears turning pink. Only half a dozen or so torches lit their path as the moon rose higher in the jet-black sky.

  
"You're going to wish you hadn't accepted my challenge," Felix bit back excitedly, unsheathing his own blade and tearing it down upon the other. Sylvain teased him with a dark smile as they began striking their blades against each other, the sound of crashing metal echoing around them in the quiet training grounds.

  
"Where is this Felix every day, huh?" Sylvain taunted, bringing his sword down upon Felix's with two powerful hands.

  
"This Felix saves his energy for training and the battlefield, Gautier. I don't let simple whimsy get in the way of my duty and power." Felix couldn't help but let some of his internal jealousy slip out as they were fighting. Normally, this would be another regular spar, with no feelings. Felix was good about keeping those separate from fighting and the war if he even managed to formulate any.

  
Again though, tonight something had changed.

  
Sylvain, for once, appeared to be taking things seriously. Felix could see him thinking three steps ahead of him, blocking his swipes and moves before he could even begin to execute one. "It's a shame I don't get to see this rigor on the battlefield firsthand more often," Sylvain breathed into his ear, getting right up beside his face. He jammed his sword just past Felix's neck. As it swept just over his skin, he looked up at the other man and felt his breath get stuck in his throat. Sylvain was smiling evilly at him, mere inches away from his face.

  
"If you ever did, I'd probably be coming for your head," Felix grunted back, taking advantage of the cocky Sylvain and knocking him on his back to the ground with the hilt of his sword to his stomach.

  
Sylvain hit the dirt and groaned as he landed on his ass, not losing the exhilarated smile he had been wearing moments before. He stared up at Felix as the raven-haired man circled him, pointing his blade directly in his face.

  
"You say your tastes have changed, Sylvain. What is it you desire?" Sylvain gulped but didn't respond. Felix's lean figure above him coupled with the dominating grin he wore on his face froze him in place. "Do you wish for a stronger target?" Felix almost carelessly swept his sword over Sylvain's chest, slashing the top few buttons there to the ground. "Do you wish for them to put up more of a fight?"

  
A jolt of electricity tore through Sylvain's body as he again pointed the tip of the blade to his thigh and sliced the fabric of his trousers. He couldn't help but let out a jumbled mess between a moan and a scream, unsure if he was terrified currently or turned on.

  
"F-Felix," he gasped. The swordsman had cast the blade aside on the dirt of the training grounds and had straddled him above Sylvain's groin.

  
"I like seeing you so vulnerable." Felix had pinned Sylvain's left hand by his head and held the other tightly in his hand. He bent down and breathed in the other man's neck, dragging his teeth along his collar bone. When Sylvain shuddered below him, he couldn't help but groan himself. He barely thought about the fact that he directly brought the man below him to his own groin in an instant with his hand.

  
"O-oh, oh my g-god," Sylvain was practically melting below him. It was almost funny to Felix just how easy he was.

  
"Do you want me? Do you want me in these training grounds?" Felix hissed the words into Sylvain's ear as he laced their left hands together. Sylvain's right hand was still placed at his groin, and his friend had slipped those fingers down past the band.  
Sylvain whimpered pathetically and squirmed beneath him, shifting so his now aching bulge could fill out the front of his pants. The look of pure shock and disbelief on his face sent Felix reeling; he had to close his eyes for a moment and rest his forehead on the other's before he could continue. The emotion and sensations rushing through him were otherworldly. He had never felt so in control before even after dominating and slaying so many on the battlefield during the war.

  
"I'll ask you again. Do you want me, Sylvain Jose Gautier?" The question came out as a deep growl. His brown eyes pierced through Sylvain like a sword.

  
The redhead bit his lip and grabbed the back of Felix's head, crushing their lips together and moaning in pleasure. He started out gently, tenderly cradling the younger man's face in his free hand and moving the other to pull him even closer.  
  
"I want you more than my next breath," Sylvain said quietly, breaking away from Felix only to return with more hunger and urgency. He showered the other man with varying soft and quick kisses and some that were more passionate and drawn out. He couldn't help but grip Felix's hair in between his fingers, massaging his scalp simultaneously. Felix stared at him in bewilderment, unable to believe how their spar had ended up.

  
"I don't want this to end," Felix said quietly.

  
"It... doesn't have to." Sylvain moved him from his lap and grabbed his hands to bring Felix to his feet. He quickly put away their equipment and turned to kiss him one more time before taking his hand.

  
Something had changed between Felix and Sylvain.

  
***

  
Felix shoved open the door to his room and pulled Sylvain inside by the collar of his shirt. His companion shoved it closed behind them and quickly fastened the lock before engulfing Felix in a bear hug. The lips hungrily danced against each other as they pressed their hips together anxiously. Sylvain moaned in Felix's ear as the shorter man fumbled with his belt and trousers. He strongly fought a giggle as he watched him struggle; it was irresistible how clumsy and flustered Felix was.

  
"Ah, Felix!" As Sylvain reached down to assist him, Felix flipped their position and shoved Sylvain up against the tall shelf in his room. The raven-haired man smirked up at him before sucking on his exposed neck. As his tongue glided and flicked over him, Sylvain became putty in his friend's arms. "Fe..."

  
Felix leaned up against Sylvain's face and purred over his burning cheeks. "Now I've truly got you all to myself," he whispered, looking directly up into the other's eyes. When Sylvain bit his lip to stifle a moan Felix grabbed his ass. "I want to hear you."

  
"Do you trust me, Felix? I want to know you're comfortable before we go any further..."

  
Sylvain had loosened up and was leaning down upon the other lovingly, gently caressing his face. He would not break their eye contact even though Felix was blushing crimson and wouldn't look at him.

  
"Bossy Felix is doing it for me, don't get me wrong," Sylvain smiled, "but don't feel like you have to do anything that'll make you uncomfortable..."

  
Felix squeezed his eyes shut tight and failed to hide the smile that had broken out on his face. He buried his face in Sylvain's chest, biting him around his pecs.

  
"I can't believe I almost sliced you in the training grounds," Felix mumbled in embarrassment, touching the holes he had made in Sylvain's shirt.

  
"It was hot, I'm not going to lie. But this is going to be much better, I promise." Sylvain pulled Felix to the bed and sat him down on the edge, pulling off the swordsman’s clothes piece by piece. Felix sat there nervously, his mind going a mile a minute while the love of his life undressed him. He was also still in shock that he had been so forward with him... Do you want me in these training grounds? Unbelievable.

  
As his cheeks grew ever redder, the red-haired man below him drew in deeper between his thighs. Sylvain looked up at him as he rubbed them with pressure, lids low and corners of his mouth tilted upward as Felix squirmed at his touch. He teased the tip of his dick with his fingers, snickering when his companion fell back against the bed with a small grunt. He pushed Felix up towards the headboard and towered over him with his dick in one hand and his hip in the other, licking his lips and humming.

  
"Sylvain, wait, I--"

  
The taller man's eyes widened, and he immediately let go, leaning back and pulling Felix upright. "What's wrong, Fe?"

  
"D-don't stop... that...! For fuck's sake, I'm easy..." He hissed the words and looked longingly at Sylvain's hand and then his throbbing dick. Sylvain smiled and acquiesced but went slow so Felix could attempt to speak.  
  
"I want this. I w-want... you. I want you and nobody else," Felix breathed out, head falling to the side as Sylvain pumped him. "And I want you from now on," he commanded, finally not embarrassed to look the other in the eye.

  
"I'm yours, Fe," Sylvain replied, grabbing the other by the hips and pressing him back down onto the pillows. He trailed his fingers down Felix's exposed torso and thighs, biting and sucking his soft skin in tandem.

  
"Ahh-- R-right there," Felix pleaded as the other landed just at the bottom of his stomach with a nibble, gripping the hand that was holding his own and the sheets.

  
Sylvain bit down harder and reveled in the noise that came out of Felix, feeling his stomach drop in excitement.

  
"Do you like that?" He heard Felix mumble and squirm some more. Sylvain felt as if pushing Felix to talk too much might turn him off, so he instead nuzzled into the other man's soft skin and get ever closer to his dick. With a deep breath and a reassuring squeeze to his thigh, he ran his tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip.

  
Felix's hand on the sheets shot up to his mouth to stifle the groan that broke through his tightly closed lips. Sylvain breathed deeply and took Felix in his hand while he continued to lick and suck. He wanted to tease the other and relish in the noises coming the man above him.

  
"I love the sound of you," he growled against Felix's thigh, biting down and pumping him faster.

  
"Ahhh, fuck Sylvain..." Felix jolted up and pushed his hips further against the redhead. He refused to plead for his touch with words so figured he'd physically shove himself into the other to get him to continue.

  
Sylvain tipped Felix's chin and kissed him deeply before moving back down to his dick. He smirked at the fidgeting man above him and took him fully in his mouth, licking up and down slowly. His fingers found their way to his ass as he did, teasing playfully. Felix jerked upward at the touch and shot Sylvain a look mixed with yearning but also hesitation.

  
"I'll take it slow, Fe," Sylvain mumbled, tongue hovering just above the head and slit.

  
He took Felix in his mouth for one long drag before scooting even farther down, wrapping his arms around the other's hips and thighs. A few more hums vibrated against the shaking legs surrounding him as he kissed all around. Sylvain continued to steadily move his hand along Felix's dick but slowly started to rim him.

  
"For goddess's s-sake-! I d-don't know if I like that... I'm sorry."

  
Sylvain looked up and felt his heart jump up into his throat at the look on the other's face.

  
"Fe, it's ok- Oh god, please don't look so sad-"

  
The redhead pulled him into another bear hug. To think, not an hour before Felix had been so alpha, had literally knocked him to the ground and made him touch his hard dick in the middle of the training grounds. Now he looked as though Sylvain had kicked a cat and then called it a mean name.

  
"I won't do anything you don't want me to, Felix," he said softly, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

  
"Just- just do what you were doing before. Don't baby me," Felix replied with a blush, pushing Sylvain away and fighting a grin.

  
Sylvain growled lowly and shoved Felix back onto the bed. He held nothing back as he simultaneously sucked the other off and jerked him, moaning against flesh. Felix came unwound and wrapped his legs tightly around Sylvain’s waist.  
His entire body was on fire. Every lick and suck from his companion called to an unknown sensation in his core that was growing bigger and bigger the more Sylvain touched him.

  
"S-Sylvain...!" His back began to arch off the bed. He looked down to see the redhead smiling up at him over his dick and it nearly made him lose sanity. When he felt the other's hands enclosing his own, he let out a small whimper and threw his head back in ecstasy.

  
"I want to fuck you, darling. I want to hear you scream my name." Sylvain muttered this darkly as he rose up from Felix's throbbing dick, a string of saliva trailing off after him.

  
Felix pounced down on top of the other man's chest and pinned his arms by his head. He leaned down to suck on his neck, mimicking the low moans and breaths Sylvain had made earlier. This was happening so fast. Felix couldn't believe how he was adjusting to the rhythm of sex, it just seemed to come naturally to him that all he wanted to do was make the man below him feel good.

  
He gave Sylvain a little whine and took his hard dick in his hand and leaned his ass up against it, biting his lip to tease the other. Sylvain grunted and squeezed the swordsman’s backside roughly, pulling himself up to ravish his neck in appreciation.

  
"What are you going to do to me, Gautier?" Felix purred, moving his ass more along Sylvain's dick as he began to pump it.

  
Sylvain's face flushed crimson when Felix spoke. The man on top of him saw his entire body shudder start at his shoulders and then race down to the tips of his toes.

  
Without another word, Sylvain reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a bottle of lube.

  
"Just relax, baby. Tell me to stop if I need to," Sylvain whispered in Felix's ear, the sound of a lid popping open in his hands.

  
Felix closed his eyes and tried to let go of the world around him; he knew enough about sex that what was coming would probably not be the most pleasant. But he trusted the other man and gratefully grabbed his hand reassuringly when he felt it nearby.  
Sylvain teased his ass again, but now that the sensation was more solid Felix discovered he ached for the man's touch. He whined again as the tip of a finger pressed against him. Sylvain carefully took Felix's free hand and moved it to his own dick to help him relax more. He waited a few moments while he worked himself up to seamlessly press into the squirming man below him.

  
An intense heat started in the swordsman's toes and raced at lightning speed to his chest. His heart pounded out of control, he couldn't help but arch his back and call out softly in pleasure. The moans started coming and didn't stop as Sylvain started moving his finger in and out, cooing at Felix because of how well he was doing.  
  
"S-shut up... be rougher."

  
They looked at each other. Sylvain was grinning from ear to ear. It quickly faded into a smirk though.

  
"You want me to be rough, baby?" Sylvain spread more lube on his fingers and shoved another one inside Felix. The raven-haired man yelped into a strained grunt as he inadvertently thrusted his hips down on the other. He breathed in a sharp breath of air as Sylvain flipped him onto his stomach, not breaking contact with his ass. "You're not allowed to cum until I say so..."

  
Felix felt a spark shoot down his spine at his lover's words. His hand moved down to his dick, which was already on the precipice of release. He didn't know how long he'd last at this point-

  
"Oh- Fuck!" He cried out and bit down on his lips hard as he felt Sylvain stretching him out with his fingers. "M-more lube," he pleaded, turning around and grimacing at the other.

  
Sylvain hurriedly dropped the role play and spread more lube along his fingers and inside Felix. He tested it with a few deep presses into the other.

  
"Ready?"

  
"Mmm."

  
"I- I love you, Felix."

  
Sylvain pulled him up to kiss him tenderly. Felix reveled in the closeness, the sincerity.

  
"I love you too, you damned idiot. Now fuck me."

  
Sylvain happily shoved Felix back down into the sheets. He pulled his hips back up and stretched him before pressing the head of his dick inside him.

  
"Fuuuuck," Sylvain grunted in pleasure as he pulled Felix onto his dick. He was so tight, so warm, but he wanted to last as long as he could... "Say my name, baby..."

  
"Ahhhn, Sylvain..." Felix smirked, he couldn't believe he was indulging this idiot. The man was dick deep inside him though so he couldn't believe a lot of things about how the night had ended up...

  
Sylvain moaned out loud as his lover said his name, it made him buck his hips aggressively against Felix.

  
"Louder. Let me hear you!" The redhead leaned down on Felix's back and reached around to pull the man's hand away from his aching dick.

  
"Sylvain..." Felix grunted with glee at the punishment, looking up at the man fucking him with insatiable hunger. "Fuck me harder."

  
"Unh, goddamn Fe-" Sylvain released Felix's hand to grab his hips and pound himself into him with even more energy. "You're so fucking sexy under me..."

  
"F-fuck..." Felix's head dove into the sheets as Sylain railed him from behind, his body writhing and mouth sputtering out incoherent mumbles of pleasure. When he felt a spank on his ass he screamed out as forcibly as he could. "S-S-Sylvain--"

  
"Oh fuck, that's right baby, scream for me-"

Sylvain dug his nails into Felix's hips and pulled out just long enough to flip his lover onto his back. He pushed him up to the headboard and furiously kissed him while he brought his knees up to his ears. "Don't stop moaning, baby, ah-ahh--"

  
Sylvain threw his head back as he pressed himself back inside Felix. He ravished in the slick noises coming from their contact and the low, silky tone of Felix's moans. He started a steady rhythm of pulling in and out, ruthlessly fucking the man below him for a solid minute before teasing him with just the head of his dick.

  
"Sylvain, please..." Felix looked up and him irresistibly with a small pout, driving the redhead wild. "Ahhh!"

  
The lancer pulled up Felix's hips higher and growled excitedly when the other man whimpered in excitement. He thrusted with all his might, noticing precum had started to leak out of the other.

  
"Fuck, Felix, f-fuck...!" Sylvain held on to the man below him as he edged on the brink of release. Felix was caught between screaming and grunting, nails digging into both of their thighs. "Oh god- I'm gonna come, o-oh Felix-"

  
Sylvain gave one last thrust before pulling himself out. His eyes glazed over at the sight of Felix finishing himself off below him, leaning down to wrap his free hand in his hair and kiss him as they finished together. His warm release shot out on to his hands and Felix's stomach.

  
"Sylvain, fucking hell-"

  
Sylvain shut him up by shoving his tongue in his mouth, circling the warm inside hungrily. Felix quietly submitted to the kiss and gripped the redhead’s sweaty locks, eyes closing in a stupor as they made out.

  
"I love you, you know."

  
Felix, somehow, turned redder than he already was. He hid his face in Sylvain's chest as his lover reached for something to clean themselves up with.

  
"Fuck you... I love you too."

  
"How about we get up really early and go for a run before we hit the training grounds?" Sylvain smiled, laying down beside Felix and tracing hearts on his still heaving chest.

  
Felix could have cried as he nodded, resisting the urge to bite his fist in disbelief dramatically.

  
"Now you can stay the night."

**Author's Note:**

> @natendo_art drew this beautiful piece for this fic: https://twitter.com/natendo_art/status/1175454568290947072. She's seriously the sweetest. and another pervert in the sylvix fandom who i love <3 I've started on another collab with her in the recent announcements of sauna dlc.... SO STAY TUNED :)


End file.
